The study will comprise an examination of lipid metabolism in animals subjected to various forms of shock. A relationship between changes in lipid metabolism and irreversible shock is to be sought. In addition, studies of mechanisms of control of lipid metabolism in adipose and other tissue will be made. Some work will be done on the lipase(s) present in adipose and vascular tissue in an attempt to isolate those sensitive to the hormones.